


all of this

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: michael looks good in a skirt





	1. Chapter 1

“What is happening right now?”

Michael had never really been one to purposely choose to conform. It was merely a coincidence that he came off as hypermasculine most of the time. Alex knew that was the case and knew that, at any given moment, he could morph into a little soft baby with no thought about it. However, he hadn’t really anticipated walking into their cabin to see his shirtless boyfriend in a long skirt and his legs splayed obscenely far apart.

“I got a rash,” Michael answered simply, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. 

“Uh-huh,” Alex said, his eyebrows furrowed. Maria appeared from his kitchen which just further pushed his confusion. He didn’t know they were even on speaking terms again, much less wear-my-skirt terms.

“His jeans got fucking soaked by the rain when he came to work on my truck and he didn’t change for hours. He got chaffed up real bad, was struggling to walk by the end of the day, so I offered him something to wear. He couldn’t fit in my jeans,” Maria explained, leaning against the wall, “Now I can’t get my skirt back.”

“It is so comfy!” Michael called, throwing his leg over the back of the couch. Alex snorted, looking back to Maria who seemed vaguely disgusted.

“Honestly, I don’t think I want it back.”

“Does that mean I can keep it?” He paused for a beat. “Do you think wearing a skirt to the shop is a safety hazard?”

Maria sighed slowly then looked at Alex. He knew he was smiling too broad to really be any of assistance to her, but he couldn’t help it. Michael was so very firmly in his adorable state.

“It’s hand wash only, so have fun with that,” she said, patting him on the back before kissing his cheek goodbye. Once she was gone, Alex made his way towards the couch.

“I literally never wanna take it off, Alex, this is the most freeing thing ever. I want more,” Michael said earnestly, moving just enough to let Alex sit before placing his foot in his lap. His other leg stayed on the back of the couch behind Alex.

“Honestly, you look kinda hot,” Alex admitted. Michael smirked before biting down on his lip. He felt extremely blessed. If only he could tell a younger version of himself about it.

“If I wasn’t chaffed so bad that it hurt, we could do something about it.”

Alex snorted and shook his head, letting his thumb rub circles into his ankle. Yes, absolutely blessed.

“I’ll hold you to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your life now, huh?"

Alex rolled his eyes at Liz's teasing tone, tipping back his drink and keeping his eyes trained on Michael the whole time. His affinity for skirts was honestly something Alex had taken in stride. He looked good and it made him feel good, so there was no reason to argue. However, when he decided to wear one outside of the house, Alex had been a little weary. It long and flowy, so it's not like it was explicit, but he knew the company they'd have at the Wild Pony. But, so far, no one had said anything and he was happily playing pool with Max.

"He got like this floor-length one from the thrift store the other day and I swear he only got it to spin around and watch it. He's like a puppy," Alex snorted.

"How do you feel about your boyfriend crossdressing?" Rosa asked, huffing a small laugh as they watched him get his cue stick caught in the loose fabric. He detached it with a haphazard flick of the wrist that he really should've been more careful about.

"He doesn't consider it crossdressing," Alex explained, smiling softly as Michael turned to laugh and it swished around his legs, "He says it's stupid to call it cross-dressing because it's not cross-dressing when girls wear pants and, like, he's got a point."

"Okay, then how do you feel about your man wearing a skirt all the time," Maria clarified. The three of them all leaned in for his reply as if it was the most important thing they'd ever hear. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean, the only thing that's changed is that he has to hoist his skirt up to have a quickie, but I honestly think he enjoys doing it. Like, they really make him feel sexy," Alex explained. He tried not to let his face flush too much as the idea of the way the fabric would slide up his thighs when he propped his feet up or how easy it was to slip his hand between his legs when he wore one. In a way, it had spiced up their sex life if only because of how good it made Michael feel.

"I can see that," Liz agreed, nodding, "You think he would've gotten into them earlier if he had the chance?"

"I know you don't wanna hear this, Alex, but he thinks he's a dominatrix if you supply him with a pair of stilettos," Maria chimed in. The four of them slowly spilled over with laughter even if it wasn't a far fetched idea. Well, kind of far fetched. Alex could count on one hand how many times Michael had wanted to be a little more dominate, but, now that she mentioned it, he wasn't opposed to bringing it up.

"So, what, you think he's got like a fetish?" Rosa wondered. The thought had crossed Alex's mind once or twice, but he knew that wasn't the case. All it took was seeing him laugh with his brother to know that wasn't the case.

"No, I think he they just give him confidence. Like, yeah, Liz, I'm sure if he'd had a different upbringing or had more money as an adult, he'd be more liberal with his clothing, but this is kind of the first time he's been able to really play with it. It just makes him happy," Alex explained. The girls hummed their understanding. They let the conversation slip to something different when Michael came over with sweet eyes as he took his place between Alex's thighs. Max followed and went to Liz.

"I'm tired," he said, resting his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. Michael gave him doses of secondhand confidence and he couldn't believe how good it felt to not give a shit anymore.

He never planned to go back.


End file.
